Of All That's Shadowed
by kingdom219
Summary: What made Roxas want to ask DiZ about himself and the keyblades. ONESHOT


**Of All That's Shadowed**

The city was a dark and desolate place, filled with creatures of unimaginable horror. Above the city, shown a prodigious castle, white in color, but shrouded in shadows of its usage and of who dwells within. At the entrance of the fortress, walking idly on a drawbridge of blue-white crystal, leading towards the city, was a man in a black cloak. With him, in each hand, were two blades in the shape of keys, one pure black, and the other white. The part that stuck out from the shaft looked like a piece of glass that had been broken and a chunk of it removed, for both blades.

The man stopped as he reached the end of the bridge and turned back to the castle. At the other end of the bridge stood a girl, about the age of fifteen, with light blond hair. She smiled and waved at the man, who returned the gesture, while dismissing the blades, before she closed the bridge and walked back into the castle. Once again, the man turned back and began to walk carelessly into the cities depths towards the building know as Memory Tower. As he arrived, the man took a look towards the top of the tower, as if looking for something….or someone.

He saw him.

At the top of the tower was a boy in the same garments. A blind fold covered his eyes and silver hair hung over it. The boy smirked at the man before disappearing into the shadows again. Turning back to the roomy area he began to step forward. As the first step landed, the once capacious area was filled with black and white creatures that arose from the ground, both, eyes filled with the lust for blood. A quick wave of the man's hand, and the creatures were gone, once again, back into the ground.

"Coming to the party, eh, Roxas?" The man said. Taking off his hood as he spoke, revealed not a man, but another boy of fifteen. Dark brown hair hung messily atop his head, bangs reaching mid-forehead. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement as another figure stepped out of the shadows from behind him.

"You're leaving?" Roxas asked, taking off his hood as well. Blond messy hair and crystal blue eyes defined his face.

"I'm complete…" the boy said, without turning. "It's only a matter of time before the other's find out."

"I thought something was different about you, Xelac." Roxas laughed. "So he was still alive, huh?"

"Yes…" Xelac spoke, sadly. "Turns out, I'm the light half…he was darker than me. So, I took what I needed."

"So he's dead, now?"

"…Yes."

"You'll be branded a traitor…" Roxas smirked. "They'll eventually come after you."

"I'll be ready…" Xelac simply replied.

"You won't be able to defeat them."

"I just love how you say 'them' and not 'us'."

"Well, apart from Axel, none of them are on my Christmas list." Roxas mocked. "You might be able to defeat some, but not all…"

"Oh, thanks man you're a pal." Xelac laughed. "And to that other statement…Maybe…Maybe not…" He said whimsically.

"What are y-"

"-Don't be so contentious about it." Xelac cut in. "This organization will eventually fall, as do most. This one is no different. Might not be by me, but it will eventually fall."

"I hear that…" Roxas smirked. "Most of them are too busyfighting with each other, than focusing on the plan."

"That's true…." Xelac sighed sadly.

"We…we won't meet again…will we?" Roxas asked bowing his head a little.

"We may…ya never know!" He replied, putting up his hood back up and turning to face the blond. A single glowing eye shown through the darkness of his hood, illuminating the lower half of the boys face. "You take care of yourself, Roxas, and tell Naminé I said 'thanks'."

"I will…" He nodded.

"And think about what we talked about earlier, about destiny and this group we're in." Xelac added as a dark shadow rose from the ground acting as a doorway. "There's a reason we were given these." He said pulling out the white and black blades. Roxas did the same with Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Really, what is it?" He asked hurriedly.

Xelac smirked and dismissed the blades while turning towards the doorway. "To each his own." He said. "You'll have to figure that one out by yourself, buddy."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Roxas smirked, dismissing his as well.

Xelac smiled warmly at his friend, not turning to show the tear running down the side of his face. "Yeah…I know…." He sighed. "Goodbye, Roxas…" He said, stepping into the doorway, giving a backwards wave as he did so. Then, the doorway disappeared, leaving Roxas alone to think about what is to comeof himself.

* * *

What'd ya think? I got bored today after HOURS of homework and wrote this for an English Narrative (which is MUCH shorter than this) so don't mind the big words….he-he-he.

Well, R/R!

-Kingdom219


End file.
